zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
The Soldier
The Soldier is a fan fiction created by Blaze. It is the story of the warrior Johnathan. WARNING: CURSING/SEX/BLOOD/GORE AFTER THIS POINT. Chapter 1: Cheap Words It was a free day, in the training camp. I was walking around at a steady pace. There was nothing to do, as we had finished all of our missions and had time to chill. I stared at the dried out, shot more times than none, workplace where I had trained 4 years at. The day was about as boring as any other Sunday, sit around in the sun, doing absolutely nothing. Just then, my friend Fedora walked up and sat beside me. "What ya doin?" She said with that innocent type grin. She asked a rhetorical question. I simply answered back. "Just, hanging out." I said that in that "cool" type of way. Just then, Debian pushed me into the wall. I landed on the concrete-steel built wall, surprisingly not getting a concussion. But still, my head throbbed from the pain. "What are you doing with my girl, asshole?" Debian had such a personality you feel like you could just shoot him with 10 bullets right in his heart. He was a dumbfuck, just like his older brother. Debian, the so-called "perfect soldier" was an asshole who got into this school because of his rich family. His family became rich off the new detection systems his father had built. They were called "GZ" which detected foreign soldiers 600 miles away. I faced Debian and socked his face onto the ground. I repeatedly pounded him in his face until the Captain pulled me off. "What the fuck are you doing, private? This place is in deep shit already, and if Debian and his family is gone, this place will shut down!" I didn't give a single fuck when he said that. He just wanted the money that Debian's family stuck up his ass. Captain Ass Kisser sent me into the cooler, which "cooled me down" for 12 hours. While I was up in the cooler, I could hear Captain fucking one of the nurses across the wall. Oh great, the ass kisser gets ass, how fucked up is that?! Every time I even get close to Fedora, Debian pushes me down! When my time was over, the cooler door opened. Debian was waiting there, with his jaw wrapped up, and a bandage over his eye. "You got your ass in the cooler eh? Well that's what you get for trying to fuck my girl." I came back with a big one. "How about you fuck yourself? Oh yeah, I forgot, I did that to your face already." He threw himself at me, but I flipped him into the cooler and closed the door. "That's what you get...bitch." Aurora We just got a new transfer from the other smaller teen soldier place. This time it was a girl, suprisingly. She looked at everyone, but STARED at me. It's like, she was undressing me with her eyes. Then she grinned...and said, "We are going to be...great roomates, or should I say, bedmates?" Then she walked off. "AWW SHIT!" I couldn't let her get into my boxers. Fedora and I had a very close friendly relationship, and I didn't want that to erase. If she did, Fedora's soft heart would just break into pieces..... Luckily it was early in the morning, and I had time to plan how I would detour her. The time I decided to storm up... "Well, well, WELL? It's the tough fighter! I bet you will fight that Aurora girl too..." "Shut the fuck up small nuts. I can knock you out any second of the day. Oh wait, I already knocked you out before." I could tell he was ready to strike. He pounced to try to tackle me, but I flipped him, making him crash into the wall. I flipped one on him, and walked off. I was constantly being approached by idiots, whom after I met them, they all ran off. Scaredy bitches, heh, I'm surprised that they even lasted here 5 hours. I was sent to my room to meet my new roommate. Here it goes... A Sl*t Captain KissAss sent me to meet that Aurora bitch. I was forced to look her in the eye and say "Welcome...to...camp...." I let out a very quiet "sl*t" at the end. Just then, I saw someone peeking from the wall..... It was FEDORA! Later that night, I decided to get a bottle of Sun's Drink and head over to my room. As I walked in, Fedora appeared before me. "I won't let her." I was wondering what she said. "Let her do what?" "I heard with the other girls that she was going to...well..........do something unspeakable with you." I was surprised. I didn't know Fedora cared about me so much. But then Aurora popped in. "BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT!" She quickly tackled Fedora to the wall, tying her to the window. "Now you well get to watch me do with your precious man what a woman would love to do!" I went behind Aurora, and with all of my might, threw her out the window. She was a crazed bitch, indeed. I ended her wrath. I untied Fedora, and fell back on my bed. THE REST OF THIS PART CONTAINS SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, SO THIS PART IS SKIPPED The Next Day I would tell you about last night, but it was so detailed and intense that it wouldn't feel right. And you know what I mean. So lets just go to the next part. Chapter 2: Near Death It was 2 weeks after my close encounter with Fedora (well, REALLY close) and the news didn't soak out, hopefully. But I was thinking, we left something there.....the thing that will catch me. And it did, slap me in the face. The camp's dorm cleaner, found panties in my room. She thought it was from my small-lived roommate, Aurora, but Aurora didn't disclothe, so it was from someone else. '''And as usual, the cleaner went to Captain KissAss, to show him the panties. KissAss was on my tail, big time. I didn't worry, until I heard someone bashing at the door. It was Debian, big time. He bursted in there, right when I was about to open the vent. He pushed me, and tried to get me off the window, to eventual death. Fedora bursted up into the room once he pulled out a gun. Fedora kept yelling at him to stop, but he was about the pull the trigger. Once Fedora yelled her lights out, Debian pulled the trigger, but aimed at Fedora. She fell on the floor, crying with throbbing pain. I stood there in shock.....I felt like....I felt like... Suddenly, my focus returned, to a destroyed room, Debian's body mark left on broken wall, and outside in the hall, was Debian's body. Other teens were staring at me outside, amazed. I didn't know the hell I did, but it must have been amazing. Finally, Ted yelled out at me, "Your eyes are glowing white!" I didn't know the heck he was talking about, until I saw myself in the window, with blood stains, and white, glowing eyes. My hair seemed to also decrease in length, as it somehow became extremely longer when I didn't know. Then I focused my attention back at Fedora. "FEDORA!" Her face was nearly white. Ted gave me a glum look. "We tried to revive her, but the shotgun wound did too much...and she..." Tears dribbled out of my eyes, and landed on Fedora's deceased body. Debian had awoken from the damage. In microseconds, I crushed him to death, in the wall where he now hangs dead. "Good riddance." Suddenly, the world blurred in my eyes, and before I knew it, everything blacked out. Accused I woke up, in a hospital bed, with my younger sister, Andrea, looking down at me. "I thought you died..." "You're not the only one." I looked in the mirror. My eyes weren't white anymore. My hair wasn't long. "Johnny..." "Yes Andrea?" "You were accused of mass murder." "MASS MURDER?!" "The whole camp.....including the ones in it, were killed in an dimensional explosion. They are accusing you, because you were the only survivor." "But..everything was dark.." "Mom told you, didn't she?" "I don't remember." "It appears you have some power." "How?" "You and me, we aren't normal humans." "Then who are we?" "We are the half-children of Kudunra." I stood there, shocked. "I thought Kudunra wasn't real!" "He is. He is the Dimensional Black Hole Deity." "So that means..." "That dimensional explosion, was you." The white eyes, and the long hair....I knew it was familiar...but I couldn't believe it.... Suddenly, a dimensional rip was opened, and out stepped..../ "Like father like son eh?"''' Chapter 3: Father and Son Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Ultimate Tensa Zangetsu